


Better Left Unsaid

by frahmtastic



Category: Free!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahmtastic/pseuds/frahmtastic
Summary: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki finally become engaged. All hell breaks loose when an old relationship rises to the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C R A Z Y || Yuri on Free! CROSS AMV](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/273524) by Yuuki28Fra. 



The sounds of screaming fans and the flashing of cameras filled the rink. Yuuri Katsuki has finally received his first Grand Prix Final gold medal. He feels a nudge on his left and looks over to see his long-time friend Phichit Chulanont is trying to catch his attention. On his other side, he can hear the Russian Ice Tiger Yuri Plisetsky chuckle. He smiles to himself. He wouldn’t want to be on the podium with anyone else.  
“What’s so funny guys?”  
“You can’t hear him?” the blond asks.  
“He’s literally the loudest one!” Phichit giggles, flashing his famously charming smile.  
Yuuri tunes into the noise, really paying attention for the first time since standing on the podium. His coach and lover Viktor Nikiforov is overpowering the crowd with his screaming and yelling his praise. He was so lucky to have Victor in his life.  
Yuuri feels an overwhelming urge to run off the podium to present his gold medal to him. He can’t wait for Viktor to kiss it, to kiss him.  
After what seems like forever, they are dismissed from the podium. Yuuri skates his way to the exit of the rink and is greeted by Viktor, who nearly tackles him to the ground. He catches himself under the weight of his partner’s embrace, feeling his arms wrap tightly around him. He can feel Viktor’s lips on his neck, his breath warm. Yuuri can feel his face getting warm. He knows what Viktor wants, and he’s hoping that the silver haired man can wait until they’re out of the public eye. Before he can give the notion anymore thought, Viktor whispers into his ear.  
“I have a surprise for you…” Viktor backs away slightly, making eye contact with Yuuri. Yuuri shoots him a look I told you not to get me a gift.  
He watches carefully as Viktor moves off of him completely and proceeds to get down on one knee, pulling Yuuri’s hands into his own. Yuuri’s heart skips a beat and gradually begins to pump faster and faster.  
Viktor clears his throat and begins to speak.  
“Yuuri Katsuki, just a year ago I tracked you down and found you, proposing that I be your coach. I didn’t expect for us to become like this, but I’ll admit I have felt this way for you for much longer than you think…”  
At this point, the crowd is dead silent, give or take a couple of surprised gasps and camera clicks.  
“Just like I proposed being your coach back then,” Viktor continues, “I’m proposing this to you now, Yuuri Katsuki. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
The silence in the rink hangs heavy. Yuuri glances around, nervous. He sees Phichit, who is smiling from ear to ear. He can see all of team Russia, who are presenting mixed emotions. He sees his old coach, his family, his friends… his fans. Yuuri finds his way back to Viktor, expression still the same. When it finally hit him, tears began to well up in Yuuri’s eyes. He quickly blinks them away and nods furiously, accepting Viktor’s proposal  
“Of course,” he chokes, “of course, I would love to!” What was once a silent area quickly became an outburst of screaming and yelling. Viktor slips the new gold band onto Yuuri’s finger, rising to pull him into his arms. Their lips interlock, forgetting everyone around them as they celebrate their engagement with each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sounds of pots and pans clanking together emerge from the kitchen along with the familiar smell of mackerel. Rin Matsuoka is on the couch in the living area, one leg lifted and acting as an arm rest for him. Swapping though channels, he stops at the live broadcast of the Grand Prix Final. Rin grits his teeth in anger as he watches the proposal on their television. He’s broken out of his reverie when his lover Haru comes out of the kitchen and leans on the door frame.  
“I didn’t know you were into ice skating, Rin. What’s got you so worked up over it?”  
Rin looks back at him and back at the TV, switching the channel.  
“Nothing, I just… I’ve heard nothing but bad things about that Nikiforov guy. Just pisses me off that the media doesn’t see it.”  
He feels Haru come up behind him, planting a kiss on the top of his head. “Not like you can do anything about it, so there’s no use getting angry at him. What do you want as a side dish for dinner tonight?”


End file.
